Getek Story
by fleviursjung
Summary: NCT Fanfic. Khusus untuk penumpang kapal getek, Johnil shipper. Gak suka gak usah baca. Awas salah lapak :3 [Update story: Bonus II]
1. Chapter 1

Getek Story's

Present by: Amaryllis Jung

Didedikasikan untuk penumpang kapal getek, Johnil shipper.

Ayo arungi sungai dengan getek kalian, jangan macam-macam berlayar ke laut, kesenggol kapal pesiar modyar kalian :') kita cepet modyar karena di getek kita berdiri :") yakali duduk, basah semua, orang berdiri aja masih berpotensi basah :")

Tapi sekarang kita lagi galang dana buat beli perahu nelayan, penumpang getek mulai nambah soalnya –Jung.

Open request :)

Rules:

\- Harus Johnil :" bonus anaknya gapapa.

\- Tidak menerima genre hurt/comfort dan angst, kalo drama aku pikir-pikir lagi (kasian tahu tiap baca Johnil di ffn, aff, wattpad, ao3, suka nemu Mama Tael yang teraniaya, tersakiti, jadi pelakor, melarat, lacur :( , sekali-kali dia kudu bahagia :") Alasan simple: Aku gk bisa nulis hurt/comfort atau angst, HSHSHSHSHS– aku cinta genre humor dan family HSHSHSHSHS–

\- Request dengan prompt, paling banyak 3 prompt

\- Side pair boleh, tapi harus pilih salah satu dari ini, Johnjae, Jaedo, Jaeyong, 2Tae, Taeten, Taedo, Doten, Yuwin, Kunwoo (aku tau ini underrated), Hyuckhei, Markmin, Lumark, Noren, Jaemren. Kalo pilih side pair selain yang aku sebutin, maaf, aku tidak menerima. Yang aku sebutin semua pair favoritku soalnya, selain Johnil tentu saja.

\- Menerima rating K, T, M

\- YAOI atau GS tidak masalah, atau mereka jadi YURI juga gapapa :'v

\- Kalo sudah request tapi mau request lagi berarti nunggu seminggu dari ff yang pertama di request, dimulai dari aku publish ff pertama yang di request hitungannya sudah 1 hari dan sampai seminggu baru bisa request lagi, paham kan? :"

\- Dimohon untuk bersabar dengan requestnya :" tapi pasti bakal ku laksanain kok

\- Jangan berharap ff highclass, ff-ku ampas semua :"

\- Kalian minat?

.

Aku melestarikan mereka bukan karena mereka 'orang tua'ku, bukan, aku hanya butuh teman untuk membahas mereka :") 'orang tua'ku aja ff-nya aku gk pernah buat, Maafkan anakmu ini Bapak Jung Taekwoon :"

Maaf karena terlalu banyak rules :") minta di tabok emang aku ini :")

Kalo kurang jelas bisa PM, tapi aku gak yakin bisa apa enggak soalnya temenku spam PM disini tapi gk kekirim semua ke aku :") atau bisa tanya2 di twitter, username: kismischan, tapi slow respon :"

Panggil aja Jung, jangan thor. Satu line dengan Lumark ;3

Ok segitu aja, bye!

Ku tunggu requestnya~

Copyright © Amaryllis Jung


	2. Alpheratz3100

Teman Hidup

Request by:

Alpheratz3100

Rated:

T

Genre:

Romance, Fantasy, School-life

Warning:

Shounen-ai, Soulmate!AU, Highschool!AU, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, bikin bosen

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Taeil menatap tanda _mate_ pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas.

Tanda berupa bunga Magnolia dan terdapat marga seseorang yaitu 'Seo' terlihat sangat indah, lambang itu sudah ada sejak lahir dan saat masih bayi tanda itu terlihat samar. Dan jika waktunya akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya lambang itu terlihat jelas.

Para submisif seperti Taeil mendapat tanda saat mereka lahir, tapi para dominan mendapatkannya saat mereka menatap mata pasangannya dengan tidak sengaja. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Jika submisif berupa marga, lain dominan yang berupa nama pasangannya walaupun samar beserta dengan tanda bunganya.

Mereka benar-benar akan menjadi _soulmate_ jika terdengar suara 'Klik' saat keduanya bersitatap dengan pandangan penuh memuja satu sama lain.

Dan saat ini Taeil mulai kebingungan karena tandanya mulai terlihat terang beda dengan tanda sewaktu dia masih berumur duabelas tahun, terlihat samar dan hanya terlihat tanda bunga bukan marga seseorang.

.

"Jadi marganya Seo?"ucap lelaki manis pada Taeil. Namanya Doyoung, salah satu teman submisif Taeil dan adik tingkat kelas dua, memiliki tanda bunga _Lily of valley_ dan marga seorang 'Jung'. Tidak seperti Taeil, dia sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya yang ternyata adik tingkat kelas satu di sekolah mereka. Doyoung sedang berada di kelas Taeil untuk menjemputnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Doyoung?" Taeil membalasnya dengan pertanyaan, dirinya kini sibuk membersihkan tempat duduknya dikelas. Ini hari Rabu dan ada jadwal klub setelah pulang sekolah, tepatnya bola voli pria. Taeil dan Doyoung adalah anggota tim inti.

"Hanya terpikir bahwa marga _soulmate_ -mu adalah Seo Johnny, kapten tim basket, musuh bebuyutanmu hyung."

Taeil mendelik, "Kau tidak punya kenalan selain itu? Pemilik marga Seo bukan hanya dia."

"Aku hanya menebak, memangnya apa yang salah?" dan dibalas dengusan oleh Taeil, Doyoung memaklumi, memang seseorang bernama Johnny itu bagaikan polusi untuk Taeil, setiap bertemu mereka tidak akan akur, meskipun bukan karena memperebutkan _gymnasium_ untuk latihan klub salah satunya.

Doyoung menatap tanaman yang ada di meja Taeil, bunga Magnolia putih dengan semburat _pink_ yang lembut ya? Dirinya jadi penasaran bagaimana wujudnya. Belum mekar karena Taeil belum bertemu dengan pasangannya. Doyoung yakin bunga itu pasti akan mekar saat belum menginjak seminggu.

Akademi Neo Culture, _junior high school_ dan _senior high school_ yang jadi satu berupa komplek, setiap warga sekolah memiliki pot ukuran kecil yang akan tumbuh bunga yang menjadi tanda _soulmate_ -nya. Uniknya adalah bunga itu akan menyesuaikan ukurannya sesuai dengan pot lalu tidak akan mati meskipun jarang menyiramnya. Dan siswa-siswi meletakkan potnya diatas meja tempat duduknya.

Milik Taeil adalah Magnolia, pohon yang berbunga jadi tanamannya seperti bonsai mini berwarna hijau karena kuncupnya belum mekar. Jika mekar akan terlihat seperti Cherry Blossom karena warna Magnolia milik Taeil berwarna putih dengan semburat _pink_.

Pandangan Taeil mengedar keseluruh ruangan kelas, teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ mereka, bunga mereka sudah bermekaran dengan indah, jadi tinggal dirinya saja yang belum. Bahkan teman sebangkunya, Youngjae, sudah kelewat penasaran dengan bunga milik Taeil. Bukan Youngjae saja, hampir satu kelas penasaran dengan bunganya. Karena mitosnya _soulmate_ yang memiliki bunga Magnolia adalah pasangan yang dianugerahi kebahagiaan melimpah.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan _hyung_ , pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kuharap begitu."

.

Haechan langsung berlari saat melihat Taeil dan Doyoung berjalan bersama ke gymnasium, " _Hyung_ ~ hari ini kita kalah telak!" sedikit berteriak pada Taeil, Doyoung hanya terkekeh melihatnya, jatuhnya bukan seperti saudara tapi seperti orang tua dengan anaknya bagi Doyoung. Omong-omong, Haechan ini sepupu Taeil, siswa kelas dua _junior high school_ Neo Culture.

"Jangan bilang jika _gymnasium_ sudah dipakai oleh klub basket."

Anggukan yang didapat Taeil dari Haechan, wajahnya langsung memerah, menahan amarah sepertinya. Bukannya isi perjanjian jika hari Rabu klub voli dulu yang menggunakan _gymnasium_. Terus kenapa klub basket memakainya sekarang!?

Brak!

Lelaki Moon langsung membanting pintu _gymnasium_ tidak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian, ada kekeliruan disini. "Seo Youngho.. keluar kau!?"

Dan lelaki tinggi itu sudah ada dihadapan Taeil, "Kenapa?"

"Kau! Sudah berapa kali melanggar perjanjian!?" tanpa disadari pula jarak keduanya mulai semakin dekat. Dan Taeil harus rela mendongak untuk menatap mata tajam milik Johnny. Sialan, kenapa Johnny harus tinggu sekali sih!?

"Cerewet! Klub basket sudah mendapat izin dari Jeon _saem_ , memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi Jeon saem tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

Karena suara Taeil bisa dikatakan sangat keras, mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus jadi pusat perhatian. _Mulai lagi_ –pikir siswa yang berada di _gymnasium_ kecuali Johnny dan Taeil. Hal ini sering terjadi, tapi sayang jika dilewatkan. Semua siswa-siswi tahu mereka seperti anjing dan kucing, tapi dibalik itu semua siswa-siswi menyadari bahwa pertengkaran tidak penting mereka ada momen manis yang dibangun. Dan tentu saja sampai membuat para siswi mendirikan klub terselubung untuk mendukung hubungan keduanya. Tapi semua kecewa saat mengetahui Johnny memiliki tanda bunga Seroja bukannya Magnolia. Jadi sebelum mereka berdua bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya, para siswi masih bisa menikmati kedekatannya.

"Dengar ya, pendek, kita sudah men–"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek, hah!?" teriak Taeil pada Johnny, lelaki tinggi itu sedikit terkejut, tapi setelahnya langsung menyeringai.

"Memang kau pendek, lihat kau saja hanya sebatas di bawah telingaku." Lalu Johnny meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pucuk kepala Taeil yang sampai membuatnya bergumam betapa halusnya rambut hitam si pendek ini.

Taeil merasakan rambutnya di acak sampai membuat poni di dahinya berantakan, sedikit menggeram kedua tangannya langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan Johnny. "Tolong sopan sedikit dengan seniormu, dasar–" ucapannya terhenti karena melihat pergelangan tangan Johnny. Tanda mate milik lelaki tinggi itu, meskipun samar, sepertinya dia baru mendapatkannya sekarang, Taeil tahu akan warna bunganya, tapi masih belum terlihat jelas itu jenis bunga apa dan siapa nama yang tertera disana. Warnanya putih dengan semburat _pink_.

"Tandamu.."

Johnny langsung menarik tangannya, "Ini Seroja. Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin menertawakanku karena baru sekarang mendapatkan tanda mate? Maaf saja, aku ini dominan."

"Cih, aku hanya bertanya."

"Oh, kau ingin namamu terukir di tanganku, lalu kita jadi soulmate begitu? Dalam mimpimu saja, dasar pendek." Johnny mengatakannya seringan kapas tanpa menyadari raut wajah Taeil yang sedikit, um.. kecewa?

Buk!

"Aku juga tidak sudi." Berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan _gymnasium_ , Taeil sudah tidak peduli dengan latihan klub voli, bahkan sampai Haechan mengejarnya pun Taeil semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Entahlah, hatinya sudah terlanjur terluka mendengar ucapan Johnny. Lalu kenapa dia seperti ini? Bunga mereka saja berbeda kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa matanya memanas dan sebentar lagi pasti mengeluarkan air mata. Dan Taeil benci itu.

Johnny yang terkena timpukan bola voli oleh Taeil hanya bisa meringis, saat Taeil mengatakan kalimat tadi dadanya langsung berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

.

Dua hari setelahnya kelas Taeil sedikit ramai meskipun harus mengerjakan tugas dari Shin saem, beliau tidak masuk tapi tugasnya menumpuk, "Oh, kuncupnya bertambah lagi ya?" Youngjae yang sudah selesai dari tugas langsung menatap pot milik Taeil, teman sebangkunya.

Taeil tersentak saat mendengarnya, "Eh, tapi kapan aku bertemu dengannya?" gumamnya masih bisa didengar oleh Youngjae.

"Bisa saja kau tidak sengaja kan."

Youngjae sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kuncup baru dari bunga itu, tanaman milik siswa-siswi diletakkan berdampingan, jika bangku sebelah kanan meletakkan tanaman miliknya di sebelah kiri begitu sebaliknya. Jadi Youngjae dengan mudah melihat Magnolia milik Taeil karena tanaman itu berdampingan dengan Lilac ungu miliknya.

Tatapannya terhenti pada satu titik dipohon kecil itu, ada satu bunga yang sudah mekar meskipun ukurannya paling kecil. "Taeil, kau benar-benar bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu ya? Coba kau lihat ini."

Pot itu langsung digeser Youngjae di depan Taeil agar sang pemilik tahu.

"Dia sungguhan mekar?"

"Itu indah sekali Taeil, tidak terbayang jika semua mekar, pasti lebih indah dari ini."

Taeil sungguh terkesan dengan bunganya ini, mereka benar-benar cantik. Tapi Taeil pikir akan mekar semua jika benar-benar bertemu, ternyata satu persatu, "Apa kau dulu juga seperti ini Youngjae?"

Lelaki dengan pipi _chubby_ itu langsung menatap Taeil, "Kurasa begitu, karena Lilac merupakan bunga majemuk, jadi mereka mekar satu persatu. Tapi mereka mekar saat aku bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung_. Pasti milikmu juga bagitu, jadi, _soulmate_ -mu itu siapa?"

Taeil langsung mengerjap, pandangan yang awalnya menatap Lilac ungu milik Youngjae beralih pada Magnolia kecilnya yang mekar, jadi _soulmate_ -nya siapa? Hei, bahkan dirinya juga tidak sadar kapan mereka bertemu.

"Kulihat dari wajahmu, aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun sepertinya."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Itu hal biasa saat _soulmate_ akan bertemu." Youngjae tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kelas milik kapten basket. Johnny sedikit menyerngit saat melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya, tanda miliknya mulai terlihat sedikit jelas. Dan nama seseorang terlihat maupun hanya setengah, Tae.

Jadi siapa Tae ini, Taeha? Taerin? Atau Taeyong?

Kepalanya langsung menggeleng saat bagian Taeyong, mereka sama-sama dominan, yang benar saja.

Fokusnya langsung teralih pada tanaman miliknya, ada kuncup bunga yang mekar, meskipun kecil, Johnny benar-benar takjub dengan itu. Karena demi apapun bunganya sangat indah, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu menganggap _Lily of valley_ milik Jaehyun –adik tingkat kelas satu– yang berbentuk seperti lonceng kecil berwarna putih itu indah ternyata miliknya sendiri tidak kalah dari milik Jaehyun.

Para dominan sudah memiliki pot terlebih dahulu walaupun masih tak tahu akan bunganya sendiri. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu tidak sengaja, tanaman itu akan langsung muncul di ikuti dengan tanda yang muncul di pergelangan tangan.

Dan sepertinya Johnny melupakan satu nama yang berawalan Tae, tapi sepertinya memang Johnny tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Cepat tumbuh, Seroja manis."

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Haechan langsung tergesa pulang dengan Taeil di karenakan mereka serumah. Saat sampai rumah pun dia langsung menarik lengan Taeil dan mengajak untuk pergi kekamar Taeil. Bahkan sampai membuat Nyonya Moon kebingungan.

"Haechan kenapa?" saat anaknya dan keponakan manisnya ini lewat disebelahnya dengan tergesa.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomonim." Kata Haechan dan Taeil hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tanda tak tahu.

Di kamar, Taeil langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santainya dan sedikit mengomel karena Haechan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Taeil.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa, Haechanie?"

Posisi Haechan langsung berubah menjadi duduk bersila menghadap Taeil yang juga bersila. "Coba _hyung_ lihat ini." Lengan seragamnya ditarik keatas, Haechan memperlihatkan tanda soulmate-nya pada Taeil, tentu saja lelaki yang lebih tua terkejut.

"Sejak kapan!?"

"Biasa saja _hyung_ , kemarin lusa saat kau 'bermesraan' dengan Johnny _hyung_ di _gymnasium_." Taeil langsung melotot sebal, "Bicara lagi seperti itu, ku cakar wajahmu."

Haechan langsung terkekeh, lalu melihat tanda _soulmate_ -nya yang berupa bunga Matahari dan marga seorang– Tunggu, kenapa miliknya aksara China? _Soulmate_ -nya bukan orang Korea?

" _Hyung_ , jangan mandi dulu. Kau bisa membaca ini?"

"Coba ku lihat, Wan– Wang– Ah! Ini dibaca Wong!"

Seketika Haechan pusing, dia tidak ada gambaran tentang _soulmate_ -nya. Pernah berjumpa dengan seseorang bermarga Wong saja tidak pernah. Astaga, sepertinya _soulmate_ -nya ini akan menyusahkan.

.

Besoknya, Haechan melakukan latihan _wall passing_ dengan lesu, akhir-akhir ini klub voli laki-laki sering latihan meskipun harus berbagi _gymnasium_ dengan klub voli perempuan tapi kadang mereka latihan di _gymnasium_ anak laki-laki meskipun harus mendengarkan omelan dari Taeil _hyung_ yang tidak ada habisnya untuk klub basket.

Haechan sedikit bingung saat klub basket masuk ke _gymnasium_ , omong-omong klub voli sedang latihan di _gymnasium_ laki-laki. Mereka masuk lalu duduk di pinggiran dan menonton latihan klub voli, tentu saja ini membuatnya bingung tadi. Dia pikir Johnny _hyung_ akan datang ke Taeil _hyung_ dan 'bermesraan' setelahnya. Lelaki tinggi itu malah duduk dipinggiran bersama yang lain dan sesekali berkomentar akan gerakan Taeil _hyung_. Dia tidak menghampiri Taeil _hyung_ , tapi bermesraan ala mereka tidak berhenti.

"Hei, hei! _Passing_ -mu terlalu lemah pendek!" teriak Johnny.

"Berisik tiang!" Haechan menghela nafas, kenapa mereka berdua tidak disatukan saja Ya Tuhan.

Sampai tepukan pada bahu membuatnya menoleh, "Eh, Lucas _hyung_ , kenapa?"

"Ku bantu kau latihan ya? Aku bosan hanya menunggu klub voli selesai latihan."

"Boleh! Kebetulan partner latihanku tidak masuk hari ini."

Dan disebrang Lucas sudah mengambil kuda-kuda siap menerima bola, lemparan pertama dilakukan Haechan dan diterima dengan baik oleh Lucas, "Ternyata _hyung_ pandai bermain voli."

Lucas balas tersenyum, "Hampir semua olah raga bola aku mampu, tapi yang ku gemari hanya basket." Haechan membalasnya dengan senyuman pula, tidak sadar bahwa Lucas tercekat akan senyumnya. Dan tanpa diduga datang bola voli secara tiba-tiba lalu menghantam tubuhnya.

"Aduh.."

"Ya! Lucas _hyung_!" teriak Haechan sampai membuat semua yang di _gymnasium_ menatapnya. Mereka menoleh dan langsung berdecak, Haechan terlalu panik hanya karena bola voli. Tapi kecuali Johnny, aslinya dia ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat Lucas terhantam bola kunig biru itu, tapi ide licik mampir di otaknya.

"Ya! Bagaimana jika Lucas tidak bisa menggunakan lengannya, pendek!?"

Taeil sudah geram sedari tadi, kata-kata pendek terus di dengarnya dari lelaki bongsor itu, bahkan bola yang mengenai Lucas bukan darinya. Kenapa dia yang disalahkan?!

Dirinya beringsut maju, "Kau, berhenti memanggilku pendek, aku benci itu." Tatapan matanya penuh emosi. Cukup, Taeil lelah mendengar semua ini.

"Memang kau pendek, mau apa lagi. Sekarang tanggung jawab, klub basket esok hari melakukan latih tanding dan kau membuat pemainku cedera. Kau–"

Sudah cukup, "Dia hanya terkena bola voli bukan meriam, dan kau, Seo Youngho, setiap kau memanggilku pendek dengan nada kasar memangnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, ini sakit sekali. Aku memang lemah, hanya karena kata makian seperti itu aku bisa menangis." Dan sekarang Taeil benar-benar menangis tanpa suara, matanya masih fokus manatap mata tajam milik Johnny.

Tanpa diduga Taeil melempar bola voli yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kasar sampai menimbulkan dentuman keras, lalu berlari meraih tas miliknya dan keluar dari _gymnasium_ dengan membanting pintu.

BRAK!

Semua yang berada di _gymnasium_ terdiam, tak terkecuali Johnny. Entah kenapa perasaannya kini campur aduk. Kenapa rasanya dia bersalah sekali? Bisa dilihat banyak tatapan nyalang dari klub voli untuknya.

Jaehyun menatap pintu _gymnasium_ lalu menatap Johnny, " _Hyung_ , kau sepertinya sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Lagi pula, Lucas terlihat baik-baik saja."

Dan Johnny hanya bisa menunduk, perasaan ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seperti melepas sesuatu yang berharga, entah itu apa.

.

Saat waktunya menjelang tidurpun, dikamarnya, Johnny hanya bisa menatap hiasan pada atap kamarnya dalam diam. Perasaan ini sangat mengganggu, latihan basketnya tidak di lewati dengan baik. Jadi setelah insiden Taeil membanting pintu semua anggota klub voli memilih membubarkan latihan. Untuk apa latihan tanpa wakil kapten, kebetulan kapten mereka tidak hadir karena sakit. Yang tersisa hanya Doyoung yang menunggu Jaehyun selesai latihan walaupun sangat ingin memukul wajah milik Johnny. Dan Haechan yang ada janji dengan Lucas untuk pergi ke rumah Renjun.

Beberapa kali ditegur oleh anggota lainnya, Johnny hanya bisa meminta maaf. Dia benar-benar merasa kacau.

Johnny menghela nafas, hari ini ternyata dilalui dengan berat hati.

Tangan kanan miliknya dibawah naik, menatap tanda _soulmate_ -nya, dan seketika matanya terasa panas dan air mata tidak mampu ditahan saat melihat nama _soulmate_ -nya yang terlihat jelas dan begitu indah terukir disana. "Seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal, maafkan aku." Lengan kanannya dibawa untuk menutup matanya dan menangis dalam diam sejadi-jadinya.

.

"Johnny, fokus! Sekali lagi kau seperti ini, aku akan meletakkanmu dibangku candangan. Fokuslah meskipun ini hanya latih tanding." Ucap sang pelatih yang sedikit lelah dengan sifat Johnny hari ini.

Saat latih tanding semua murid bebas untuk menonton atau tidak. Tapi karena ini klub basket yang banyak digemari jadi podium di lapangan penuh oleh murid-murid, terlebih lagi para siswi. Menonton aksi kumpulan lelaki tampan di klub basket sekolah sendiri sekaligus sekolah lain. Kadang-kadang acara latih tanding ini bisa mendatangkan jodoh. Ada-ada saja.

Doyoung sedikit berteriak saat Jaehyun bisa mencetak three point, dan Taeil yang disebelahnya hanya bisa memandang malas. Coba kalau bukan paksaan Doyoung, Taeil tidak akan mau duduk di podium yang berisik ini, perempuan-perempuan satu sekolahnya ini sungguh berisik.

Taeil memandang ke depan, tatapannya tidak sengaja melihat sosok Johnny, entah mengapa ada rasa simpati saat melihat lelaki itu tidak bersemangat saat bermain. Sudah berapa kali Johnny terkena omelan pelatih.

"Johnny, pergi ke bangku cadangan sekarang!" teriakan pelatih saat _time out_ itu membuat semua murid menoleh. Seo Johnny yang terkenal akan permainan basket yang handal harus duduk dibangku cadangan. Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang mengalami sesuatu.

Dan Taeil terlihat semakin cemas, harusnya kau tidak seperti ini Taeil. Itu rutukan dalam hati, tapi wajahnya sangat menggambarkan orang yang sedang cemas.

Terlihat kini Johnny sudah menjadi perbincangan para murid yang berada di podium, mengatakan dia tidak ada niatan untuk bermain, sampai dia bukan kapten basket yang becus. Hentikan, Taeil sudah muak mendengarnya, dia tahu Youngho bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi di hati kecilnya berteriak, masih belum memaafkan Youngho.

Saat dirinya hampir beranjak, Doyoung menariknya untuk duduk kembali. " _Hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Taeil bisa merasakan nada serius dari Doyoung.

"Dia, seperti itu, karena merasa bersalah padamu. Pagi tadi, dia ingin sekali menemuimu tapi aku melarangnya dan dia berlalu pergi, jadi–"

SRAK!

Taeil sudah meninggalkan Doyoung dalam sorak sorai para murid karena latih tanding di mulai kembali. Dia turun dari podium, perasaan cemas ini semakin menjadi. Menghampiri bangku cadangan pemain basket, hanya ada tiga orang, salah satunya adalah seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan cemas yang berlebih. Dua orang sisanya tanpa dimintapun langsung mengerti situasi dan lalu pergi dari sana, menyisakkan Taeil dan Johnny.

Johnny sedikit menyerngit karena sinar matahari tidak menimpanya, dia mendongak, betapa terkejutnya dia. Taeil berdiri di hadapannya, dengan mata sembab dan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

" _Hyung_ –"

"Kenapa kau pengecut sekali!? Hanya karena Doyoung berkata seperti itu, kau langsung mundur sebelum mencoba. Aku semakin membencimu dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hiks..."

Tatapan mereka masih beradu, dan tanpa di duga semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

'Klik'

Bunyi saklar itu terdengar. Taeil langsung menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata tajam Johnny.

"Kau dengar _hyung_ , tatap mataku."

"Tidak, aku–" wajahnya dibawa kesamping, enggan menatap mata milik Youngho yang entah mengapa terlihat teduh.

"TATAP MATAKU _HYUNG_!"

Latih tanding itu terhenti, semua pemain di lapangan dan podium terdiam sambil menatap Johnny dan Taeil.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mendapatkan pasangan lebih baik bahkan lebih cantik darimu. Dasar pendek."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi mencarinya!?" tamparan hampir mengenai pipi milik Johnny, pergelangan tangan itu digenggam dan menarik tubuh mungil Taeil untuk mendekat. Tatapan lembut langsung ia berikan pada Taeil, dengan jarak seperti itu Johnny bisa melihat mata indah milik Taeil.

Sedangkan Taeil sendiri sudah merona luar biasa dengan mata yang masih berhiaskan air mata.

Johnny perlahan membuka genggaman tangannya, pandangan matanya langsung beralih pada tanda _soulmate_ milik Taeil. Lalu senyuman berkembang indah di bibirnya, "Margaku terlihat indah, kau lihat namamu disini, dia juga terlihat tak kalah indah." Ucap Johnny sambil menunjukkan tanda miliknya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau bersikap buruk padaku?" Taeil berusaha mengatakannya disela isakan kecilnya.

"Kau ingat, dulu _hyung_ datang kepadaku pertama kali di _gymnasium_ langsung memukul kepalaku, jadi aku sedikit tak suka. Lalu aku saja baru mengetahui namamu tadi malam."

Johnny menunduk, menyatukan keningnya pada kening pasangan jiwanya. Taeil semakin merona, dia bisa melihat mata tajam nan rupawan itu lebih dekat dan mengagumi wajah tampan miilik Johnny.

"Jadi, _hyung_ mau memaafkanku?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Taeil langsung menerjang tubuh bongsor Johnny yang hanya terbalut kaos _sleeveless_ putih dan celana _training_ pendek berwarna hitam.

Dibenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang dominan, menghirup wangi maskulin yang menenangkan. Lalu membalas ucapan Johnny dengan anggukan. Pelukan balasan di dapat oleh Taeil, siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny.

Dan semua orang yang terdiam langsung bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali para pemain basket sekolah lain. Momen pertemuan _soulmate_ biasanya hanya di lewati berdua atau yang paling parah ada dua orang yang melihat, tapi ini, seisi podium dan pemain di lapangan itu melihat momen ini. Menyaksikan bagaimana pasangan jiwa ini bertemu penuh haru dan kebahagiaan yang melimpah.

Anak-anak pemandu sorak yang kini sedang tak mengenakan pakaian pentas, langsung meraup bunga-bunga yang berguguran, melemparkannya pada pasangan itu dan tentu saja di ikuti yang lain. Tenang saja, bunga itu masih berkualitas bagus dan tersebar diseluruh podium. Memang lapangan di kelilingi pohon-pohon berbunga tersebut.

Johnny tertawa merasakan banyak bunga berwarna _pink_ cerah itu mengenainya dan Taeil. Lalu disusul kekehan lucu dari Taeil dan tanpa di sadari Johnny sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeil.

Dan kecupan singkat itu berlalu. Taeil hanya bisa mengerjap matanya lucu, dia sungguhan kaget. Johnny tidak bisa menahan senyum dengan sikap submisifnya ini.

"Ish... Youngho." Keluhnya.

" _Love you._ " Ucap Johnny sambil kembali memeluk Taeil. Dan tepukan riuh kembali terdengar.

.

Kini Taeil sedang berada di kelas pasangannya, menunggu Johnny berberes dan pulang bersama. Tapi raut wajahnya seperti ingin memakan bulat-bulat Johnny.

"Jadi kau tidak begitu mengerti tentang bunga _soulmate_?" dan anggukan di dapat oleh Taeil.

Taeil menyentuh pot dengan pohon bunga Magnolia yang bermekaran milik Johnny, "Sudah jelas-jelas ini Magnolia, kenapa kau sebut Seroja!? Tak masalah jika itu Teratai, karena mereka terlihat mirip. Tapi ini, Astaga Youngho, jangan bolos saat pelajaran botani!"

Pelajaran botani –khusus dipelajari untuk masalah _soulmate_.

"Maafkan aku, kau kenapa sih masih sering marah padaku?" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas, omong-omong Johnny sudah selesai berberes.

Taeil mulai menyamai langkah lebar itu, "Dasarnya memang kau menyebalkan."

Johnny tergelak, lalu tangan mungil itu dibawa menyatu dengan tangannya dan memasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Dia menoleh kesamping, dan Taeil menatapnya, "Meskipun menyebalkan begini, aku ini _soulmate-_ mu, belahan jiwamu yang hilang _hyung."_

Cup!

Kecupan lembut diberikan pada Taeil, dan yang lebih pendek merona luar biasa.

"Tuh kan, kau memang menyebalkan." Rengeknya.

Bukannya menjauh dia juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Johnny. Dan keduanya menikmati rasa hangat yang diberikan satu sama lain. Sambil berjalan pelan menuju parkiran, mereka membagi kehangatan yang ada. Dan jarak kedua semakin dekat dan menempel.

Ternyata jika sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Meskipun dulunya dia adalah musuh bebuyutanmu.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Untuk Alpheratz3100, sumimasen. Ini tidak sesuai requstmu ;( ini pertama kalinya aku bikin Soulmate!AU :( dan typo-nya kemana-mana ;(

Kalau masalah bunganya bingung tanya aja, aku sengaja pake bunga yang gk biasa ;3 Aku suka bunganya Jaedo ;3 beneran kyk lonceng kecil-kecil gitu ;3

Dua chapter ke depan masih yang request di Lembut dan Sedikit Keju ya, jadi yang disini requestnya sabar dulu ;3

Aku gk tahu kapan Lembut dan Sedikit Keju update, karena moodku hilang gara-gara murid yang aku tutorin ngilangin ff yang isinya pasangan beruang ini enaena di new york ;( dikira bikin enaena gampang ;( aku tuh bertapa dulu tahu ;(

Terima Kasih untuk;

JohnD-J || xoxoxiu (emang habis gitu ngapain sih, gk paham aku ;( || Jirin-ssi || chuu97 || CottonCandy98 (kakak udah ku follback ya!)

Review?

(Ini kenapa jebol 3K+ Levi mana Levi, pengen ndusel aku)


	3. Jirin-ssi

Adik

Request by:

Jirin-ssi

Rated:

T

Genre:

Family, lil' bit Romance

Warning:

Shounen-ai, Family!JohnIlChan, MPREG, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, bikin bosen

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu terburu-buru untuk masuk kafe bernuansa bohemian itu, Johnny disisi kanan dan istrinya disisi kiri dengan menggendong anak kesayangan mereka.

Namanya Seo Haechan, umur lima tahun, lumayan berisik dan sangat takut dengan _Appa_ -nya.

Mereka duduk dimana kumpulan keluarga kecil lainnya berada, disalah satu sofa melingkar disudut kafe itu. Ini sebenarnya acara reuni, tapi tidak ada yang salah kan jika membawa anak. Rata-rata teman mereka juga sudah mempunyai anak. Jadi membawa anak sekarang adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Haechan apa kabar, hm?" tanya seorang lelaki manis tinggi itu ramah, namun sayang hanya dibalas diam oleh Haechan. Anak itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Ibunya.

"Maaf Doyoung, dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk." Ucap Taeil sembari duduk, Doyoung hanya tersenyum, "Tak apa _hyung,_ sudah terlihat memang saat Taeil _hyung_ dan Johnny _hyung_ masuk ke kafe. Apa kalian terlambat gara-gara membujuk Haechan?"

Taeil mengelus rambut coklat putra manisnya ini, lalu mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini."

Haechan bukannya tidak mengenal teman-teman orang tuanya, dia hanya sedikit merajuk hari ini. Saat Ibunya menurunkan dirinya agar duduk sendiri, dia memilih duduk disebelah kanan dekat dengan Ibunya. Benar-benar menempel, tidak berniat berkumpul dengan anak seumurannya yang sedang bermain ataupun menganggu para Ayah yang sedang bersenda gurau. Dia hari ini hanya ingin dengan Ibunya.

Taeil menghela nafas sejenak, diraihnya susu kotak rasa stroberi di meja, memang khusus di sediakan untuk anak-anak. Dia pikir Haechan akan menolak, tapi tangan kecil itu menerimanya. Taeil menghela nafas lagi, sebenarnya anaknya ini kenapa?

Jadi para Ayah sibuk sendiri, dan para Ibu 'istimewa' ini juga sibuk sendiri begitupun anak-anak yang tengah bermain di dekat mereka. Haechan menyedot susu stroberi itu malas, dia menoleh karena seseorang, lebih tepatnya Ibunya Mark _hyung,_ lelaki cantik itu bilang bahwa adik Mark akan lahir sebentar lagi.

Dia mengintip sedikit dari lengan Ibunya untuk melihat Ten _Imo_ , perutnya membesar. Sama seperti yang dilihat Haechan di televisi. Yang nyatanya cuma iklan susu ibu hamil. Saat itu Ayahnya lewat disebelahnya dan saat Haechan bertanya kenapa perutnya bisa besar seperti itu, Ayahnya bilang karena ada adik bayi. Terus dia ngangguk paham. Tidak sepenuhnya paham sih.

Setelah melihat perut Ten _Imo,_ dia melihat perut rata ibunya. Lalu tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang apapun diletakkan di perut rata itu. Sambil mengusap dan wajahnya seolah berpikir keras.

Taeil tersentak, ia menatap sekilas perutnya. Haechan sedang apa? Dari pada membuat anaknya tambah ber- _mood_ buruk, akhirnya Taeil membiarkannya.

"Eh? Haechan juga ingin punya adik?" tanya Winwin yang pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat tingkah Haechan. Semua pandangan para Ibu dan Ayah langsung tertuju pada Haechan yang masih mengusap perut Ibunya berkali-kali.

Haechan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, "Ya!" ucapnya semangat dan langsung mengundang tawa semuanya.

.

Malam hari dirumah Johnny dilewatkan dengan menonton film, Johnny duduk ditengah ranjang, di depan Johnny ada Taeil yang diapit oleh kakinya dan Haechan yang dudukk dipangkuan Taeil sambil membawa tablet pc yang sedang memutar film kartun Despicable Me.

Sebenarnya ingin menonton berdua, apa daya anak manisnya ini merengek ingin ikut. Terpaksa mereka mengiyakan, tapi seketika tablet pc itu jadi tahanan Haechan. Jadi terserah Haechan ingin menonton film apa.

"Haechanie serius ingin punya adik?" tanya Johnny yang sedang memeluk Taeil dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeil, ingin mengintip anaknya yang serius menonton.

"Um!" jawab Haechan seadanya karena anak ini masih fokus menonton. Johnny dan Taeil langsung bersitatap, ' _Bagaimana_?' raut wajah Johnny sudah mengambarkan seperti itu. Dia juga bingung. Taeil yang tahu suaminya ini resah hanya mengusap lengan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Besok sore ikut _Eomma_ ya? Kita pergi ke Doyoung _Imo,_ apa ada adik Haechan disini." Ucap taeil sambil mengelus surai lembut anaknya.

Seketika tablet pc itu dilempar, untung saja jatuh di tempat tidur. Saat dilempar saja Johnny langsung menatap horor benda yang sesaat melayang tadi.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu Haechan ikut! _Appa_ juga ikut kan?"

"Eh, iya tentu saja.." Johnny juga terkejut dengan ide istrinya, jadi dia ikuti saja alurnya.

"Haechan mengantuk?" tanya Taeil karena melihat anaknya mulai menguap dengan mata yang di usap pelan dengan jemarinya sendiri. Hampir saja Taeil memekik karena imutnya Haechan. Dan anak manis itu mengangguk, bahkan sekarang sudah menutup mata sambil memeluk Ibunya nyaman.

Johnny bergeser untuk membiarkan Taeil berbaring sambil memeluk Haechan lalu di ikuti olehnya. Johnny memeluk keduanya, membagi kehangatan agar membuat kedua orang terkasihnya ini nyaman.

Dan Haechan terlelap pulas, pelukan orang tuanya membuat semakin nyenyak dalam tidur. Dirasa Haechan sudah tidur, Johnny mulai menanyakan perihal ide istrinya.

" _Hyung,_ kau bercanda kan soal tadi?"

Taeil meliriknya malas, "Aku serius Youngho, dua minggu yang lalu aku mencobanya di testpack, dan keluar dua garis. Tentu saja aku langsung terkejut, jadi sekalian memeriksa , kita buat Haechan merasa senang, tapi jika aku positif. Terkadang testpack tidak begitu akurat."

Johnny cuma tersenyum bahagia, hampir menangis. Dia akan punya anak lagi. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Johnny, Taeil langsung menyela, "Jika aku positif tuan Seo, jangan senang dulu."

.

Kalian tahu siapa yang paling ribut saat sore hari ini? Tentu saja Haechan.

" _Appa_ ayo kita berangkat!"

" _Appa!_ Haechan ingin lihat adik bayi!"

" _Appaaa!_ Cepat sedikit!"

Johnny hanya mengusap wajahnya, Haechan memang sedikit berisik. Dia jadi tidak tega saat nanti jika hasil Taeil _hyung_ tidak positif, bagaimana reaksi anaknya yang manis ini? Kecewa mungkin.

Saat di dalam mobil pun bukannya berhenti, Haechan masih saja berisik seperti sebelumnya.

Haechan masih mengoceh ini itu, sampai dia terdiam saat mobilnya berhenti. Dia langsung menatap Ayahnya, "Kita sudah sampai."

Setelahnya keluarga kecil itu keluar dari mobil, Haechan yang paling bersemangat, bahkan saat melalui lorong rumah sakit dalam gendongan Johnny dia lumayan berisik. Johnny benar-benar tak tega memarahinya.

"Doyoung _Imo_!" teriak Haechan saat memasuki ruangan Doyoung.

"Hai Haechanie. Ah, Taeil _hyung,_ ingin melihat hasil tes minggu lalu?"

Taeil mengangguk, Johnny terkejut tentu saja. "Kau sedah periksa minggu lalu?" kenapa istrinya ini penuh kejutan akhir-akhir ini.

"Nah, hentikan kejutan ini. Jangan menunda kabar baik, jadi Taeil _hyung,_ selamat kau positif." Doyoung sekilas menatap Haechan yang ada dalam gendongan Johnny, "Selamat Haechanie! Kau akan jadi kakak."

"Peluk adik bayi! Haechan ingin peluk adik bayi!" teriaknya dan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Johnny. Dan sisa orang dewasa disana tertawa dibuatnya, Johnny menurunkan Haechan, anak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang duduk. Dia memeluk Taeil sambil berdiri. "Senang bertemu denganmu adik bayi!" ucapnya riang sambil mengusel perut Taeil, sang Ibu hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Haechan ingin adik berapa memang?" Doyoung berucap sambil memberikan permen pada Haechan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil permen itu.

Dengan pose berpikir dia menjawab, "Em, tiga."

Taeil langsung menepuk dahinya, astaga, anaknya ini benar-benar.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Ya ampun, lama tak jumpa. Ini request-nya kak Jirin-ssi, lunas yaw~ iya tau, ini alurnya kecepetan :"

Gak banyak bacot lah aku hari ini.

Terima kasih untuk:

Jirin-ssi || kimionjung || Alpheratz3100 || xoxoxiu (Aku paham kok, cuma kemarin lagi pusing aja) || didida67 || saturdae night (Ok! Requestnya masuk list)

Review?


	4. Bonus I

Ternyata

Rated:

T

Genre:

Humor gagal, Romance

Warning:

Shounen-ai, Indo!AU, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, awas bikin muntah

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Johnny keluar dari kelasnya, capek juga dia dengerin omongan dosen, lagian jam kulaih juga udah selesai. Bukannya langsung pulang buat istirahat di rumah malahan nongki di perpustakaan, bukan buat pencitraan, murni baca buku, ya meskipun opsi keduanya ngadem sambil nikmati _wi-fi_ kenceng. Ujung-ujungnya busuk juga kan.

Kemarin dia ketemu sama novel bagus, tapi lupa dimana. Jadi beberapa menit dia cuma keliling cari itu novel, berasa cari jodoh, gak ketemu-ketemu.

Eits! Yang ngira Johnny jomblo tahan dulu, dia udah punya pawang gengs, satu untuk selamanya. Gak niat nambah juga sih, iya lah, orang pawangnya petit ngemesin bikin seduktif mampus buat Johnny. Pacar dia bukan tjabe, pendiam malah, ya hormonnya Johnny aja kek kuda liar emang.

Terus pas asik nyari, dia ngeliat senior beda jurusan lagi kesusahan ambil buku. Dia jadi inget pacarnya yang tingginya cuma sebatas di bawah telinga. Johnny juga kenal sama Mas pucet ini, jadi dibantulah. Bantu orang apa salahnya sih.

"Di perpus kan banyak orang Mas, minta tolong kan bisa." Johnny ngambil bukunya, berdiri di belakang Mas pucet ini, tubuhnya malah naungi orang didepannya. Coba pacarnya liat adegan ini, salah paham tidak terelakan mungkin :')

"Eh, Johnny. Makasih kalo gitu."

"Mas Yoongi juga gitu, udah tahu gak nyampe masih aja ngeyel." Mas pucet yang diketahui namanya Yoongi ini cuma muter mata males.

"Minta tolong sama orang lain gak ada yang salah mas." Ucap Johnny sambil senyum ganteng, murni buat formalitas bukan buat memikat hati. Tapi bagi Yoongi beda lagi, auranya udah merah muda banget, pipinya entah kenapa tiba-tiba merah.

Ternyata senyum Johnny mengalihkan semuanya.

Dan Yoongi belum tahu kalo Johnny udah punya pawang :')

.

Jadi setelah kejadian itu mereka jadi deket :') Yoonginya udah yakin banget kalo bakal ada peluang jadian sama Johnny, dan si bongsor tiang berjalan ini masih belum nyadar. Bahkan pacarnya Johnny juga biasa aja. Padahal gak tahu bakalan retak getek mereka :"

Tapi hari ini Johnny lagi gak di kampus, berarti gak sama Yoongi. Pentingnya lagi gak bisa ketemu pacarnya. Dia lagi di stasiun radio tempat dia magang, lagi ngurus berkas-berkasnya, sambil bincang sedikit sama senior disini.

"Jadi kamu milih dua hari siaran pagi tiga hari siaran malem ya? Jadi–"

Bunyi ponsel bikin Chaerin berhenti ngomong, "Aku tinggal dulu ya John, ini adek aku ribut banget soalnya."

"Iya gak papa Mbak." Ucap Johnny seadanya. Lalu Chaerin keluar dari ruang siaran. Ninggalin Johnny yang cuma bisa liat ruang siaran yang wow ini. Dulu waktu kecil dia pernah ikut Ayahnya ke stasiun radio, masuk ruang siaran juga, tapi temboknya polos warna peach gitu atau gak ditutupin gorden abu-abu. Lah ini, malah di pajangin foto penyiarnya beserta antek-anteknya. Kalo gak sama Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, Adek, anak, atau pasangan hidup.

Jadinya ruangannya rame tapi bikin nyaman. Disetiap foto ada keterangannya, dasarnya udah kepo dari tadi yang dia liatin satu-satu. Asik liat sana-sini matanya nangkep fotonya Mbak Chaerin.

'Chaerin-Yoongi-Jihoon'

Langsung aja auto ngeliat cowo yang ada ditengah, beneran seniornya Mas Yoongi. Sodaraan tiga bisa sipit, pucet, sama manis semua. Asli muji, tidak ada unsur lainnya kawan.

"Itu adek-adek aku John, pada judes ya mukanya?" tanya Chaerin tiba-tiba pas masuk ke ruang siaran.

"Eh, gak juga Mbak." Tapi dikit sih, lagian Johnny udah tahu juga judesnya Yoongi kek gimana.

Bincang-bincang lagi lah sebelum pulang, pikir Johnny gitu. Lagian udah tahu juga kapan mulai siarannya. Sampe dia tahu ceritanya Mas Yoongi udah tiga kali suka sama orang yang udah punya istri, mau ngakak, gak enak. Jadi di tahan aja, kali aja bisa buat guyon sama Mas Yoongi.

Tapi kalo adeknya Mbak Chaerin yang bontot kalo masalah cinta-cintaan gitu lancar jaya. Masih kelas dua SMA udah punya pacar. Sering banget malah dibawa ke rumah.

Duh bocil satu ini :")

.

Johnny pergi ke dapur, bukan dapur di rumahnya sih. Dia lagi di dapur rumah pacarnya, ini malam minggu jadi nginep di rumah pacarnya. Yang masih single gak usah ngiri.

"Masa sabtu depan gak bisa sih yang, kan jatahnya nginep di rumahku."

Taeil cuma dengus kasar, "Kan aku gak enak sama Mamanya." Gantian si bongsor yang dengus.

Emang mereka ini kalo malam minggu gitu suka nginep gantian di rumah masing-masing. Sekarang waktunya nginep di rumah Taeil, lah Sabtu depan itu di rumah Johnny. Cuma Taeil gak bisa, gara-gara dia ada kerjaan.

Jadi sambil kuliah, dia kerja jadi guru les privat, lumayan kan uangnya bisa buat beli keperluan yang lain. Dan waktunya itu selalu sekitar jam lima sampe jam delapan malam. Sebenernya masih bisa buat ke rumahnya Johnny, cuma pasti capek banget.

Biasanya sih ngajar hari Rabu sampe Jum'at, cuma muridnya ini lagi masuk pekan ulangan, jadi Ibunya minta tambah hari Sabtu, otomatis juga gajinya Taeil nambah juga.

"Iya, terserah kamu." Johnny meluk Taeil dari belakang, dagunya di taro ke kepala yang lebih tua. Taeil gak peduli juga sih, lagi fokus bikin popmie buat dia sama bayi besarnya ini. Lagi males masak berat dia. Padahal masih sore, masakan Bunda juga masih ada. Pengen popmie aja katanya.

"Ih, lepas dong!" kesel juga lama-lama digelendotin tiang.

"Gak, masih kangen tau. Kamu tambah manis aja sih, punya sapa sih ini?" Johnny ngomong sambil ngusak rambutnya Taeil pake hidungnya. _Ini bidadari wangi banget_ –Johnny.

"Punyanya orang tua lah, nunggu lamaran juga gak dateng-dateng."

"Lho kan masih nabung aku yang, kamu kok ngebet banget kawin sih?"

"Nikah dulu baru kawin." Johnny ketawa pelan, lucu kalo ngegoda pacarnya ini.

Mereka ini udah direstui sama kedua belah pihak, jadi santai aja ndusel-ndusel di sembarang tempat, gak inget belum halal juga. Cuma sedikit khawatir kalo kebablasan. Pasti yang disalahin juga Johnny, orang kata Doyoung –sepupunya Taeil– aja mukanya Johnny itu engasan. Johnny yang denger pengen banget nampol anak ini.

Gak tahu aja kalo pikiran Taeil lebih kotor kalo liat Johnny pas ganti baju.

Bangsulan emang si Taeil :')

"Ya ampun, ini telenovela mana lagi gusti nun agung!" Teriak Bundanya Taeil pas masuk ke dapur, mau naro buah sama sayur abis beli tadi ke kulkas malah liat anak sama calon mantu peluk-pelukan.

Berasa telenovela jaman baheula.

.

Yoongi ngebawa langkah kakinya buru-buru, kaget dia di chat sama gebetan. Diajakin makan _cheesecake_ sama Johnny di kafe deket kampus yang terkenal enaknya. Ini _cheesecake_ lho, makanan paling favorit buat Yoongi. Jadi dia gak nolak, mana yang ngajak gebetan.

"Jadi dalam rangka apa nih?" tanya Yoongi pas udah duduk di kursi yang udah di pesen Johnny. Pesanan bentar lagi dateng, gak sabar banget si Yoongi mah.

"Aku lagi baik Mas, soalnya besok udah mulai magang. Takutnya Mas nanti kangen berat sama aku yang ganteng ini." Sambil senyum sok ganteng, tapi bagi Yoongi emang ganteng, _lemah aku John_ –Yoongi.

"Heleh." Ngomong gitu tapi aslinya dujun-dujun.

Sampai pesenannya dateng, mereka berdua gak berhenti ngomongin apa aja. Dari yang ngomong berita hits di kampus minggu ini sampe masalah Yoongi suka sama suami orang. Terus Yoongi itu adeknya Mbak Chaerin, semua diomongin sama Johnny yang dapet informasi waktu ke stasiun radio.

"Bacot, yang penting aku gak jadi pelakor kan beres."

"Hampir lho Mas." Johnny ngingetin sambil nyengir minta di tampol.

"Kamu juga gak usah sepik-sepik Mbak Chaerin, kamu gak level sama dia."

Johnny ketawa lebar, "Mas cemburu ya? Tenang aja kok Mas, nanti aku sepik Mas Yoongi aja, soalnya Mas lucu kalo blushing, ehe." Tangannya sambil nyubit pipi putih Yoongi, yang punya pipi melotot lah, tapi _blushing_ gak bisa disembunyiin. "Tuhkan jadi manis banget kalo _blushing_ , hehe."

Gak tahu apa ya, jantungnya Yoongi udah jeduk-jeduk gak karuan. Si Yoongi liat jam tangannya, inget ada janji sama Hoseok buat ngasih flashdisk. Kesempatan juga buat pergi dari sini.

"Eh John, udahan dulu ya, aku ada janji sama temen. Makasih lho cheesecake-nya, kapan-kapan gini lagi. Yaudah aku pergi dulu." Terus Yoongi ngacir keluar kafe. "Siap Mas." Balas Johnny seadanya. Lalu fokus lagi makan cheesecake punya dia. Sampai gak nyadar ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi bekas Yoongi duduk.

"Kamu ternyata deket ya sama Mas Yoongi." Pas denger itu Johnny langsung dongak kedepan, eh ada kesayangan.

"Eh sayangnya Youngho." Taeil cuma melotot. Dia ngeraih piring _cheesecake_ -nya Johnny lalu di makan itu kue kejunya. Lumayan lah. "Kamu gak marah liatnya?"

"Ngapain marah? Orang situ emang kerdus, kebanyakan main sama Seungcheol sih. Jadi aku biasa aja. Kalo kamu serius sama kerdusmu ya tinggal potong aja 'anu'-mu."

Otomatis Johnny kaget, masa belum jebolin Taeil udah gak ada 'anu' dia. "Tadi cuma bercanda yang, kalo kita kawin kamu gak bakal jerit-jerit enak lho kalo 'anu' aku dipotong."

"Mesum!"

.

"Mas Taeil, ini aku bingung neraca saldonya gimana?" Jihoon udah garuk rambut, padahal gak gatel. Cuma pusing aja liat tabel-tabel buat pr ekonominya. Mana nominal yang di itung itu gede-gede. Makin puyeng kepalanya.

"Hasil dari buku besar dipindah ke neraca saldo, kalo uangnya cash masuk debet, kalo pinjaman atau utang masuk kredit. Nulisnya di neraca saldo juga lebih rinci. Kamu bikin sebisamu dulu aja, nanti kalo udah aku bantu sama nerangin pas terakhir."

Ini yang Jihoon suka, Mas Taeil itu gak gampang marah-marah kayak guru les privatnya dulu. Jihoon gak bisa dikit aja marahnya gak berhenti-henti. Mangkanya baru dapet les seminggu Jihoon langsung minta ganti guru.

"Yoongi pulang!"

Taeil sama Jihoon yang ada di ruang tamu langsung noleh ke pindu depan. Lalu ngeliatin Yoongi masuk. "Les kamu dek?" tanya Yoongi pas lewat disebelah mereka berdua. Terus dibales anggukan sama Jihoon.

"Gak usah diajarin Taeil, biar kerja sendiri."

"Cerewet!" Jihoon meletin lidah ngejek kakaknya ini, terus fokus ke bukunya lagi. Beda sama Taeil, dia bingung mau ngerespon apa sama guyonannnya Yoongi. Malahan sekarang asik ngelihatin Yoongi yang makin jauh dari mereka.

Dia jadi keinget sama kejadian kemarin di kafe. Ya acara makan Mas Yoongi sama pacar bongsornya. Taeil liat semuanya kok, dari yang ngomong santai sampai bercandaan sambil cubit-cubit pipi. Dia juga disana, tapi jaraknya agak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Parahnya lagi dia ngeliat cara pandangnya Mas Yoongi ke pacarnya itu beda, berasa lebih dari 'temen' gitu.

Mana pacarnya yang bongsor itu gak peka kalo lagi di taksir, kan Taeil khawatir.

Akhirnya kamu nyadar juga Tael :')

Bohong kalo gak cemburu, tapi dia cuma diem aja, gak bisa apa-apa, lagian dia juga bukan tipe yang suka labrak-labrak gitu. Nanti labrak-labrak berasa masuk acara terkenyot-kenyot, kan gak lucu. Ngelamun terus sampe gak sadar ponselnya bunyi, "–Komplek bangtan, no. 23. Ok Mas!"

Akhirnya yang jawab ponselnya Jihoon, "Mas Taeil ini gimana sih, orang minta jemput pacarnya tapi gak ngasih alamat lengkap rumahku. Kan Mas Johnny jadi muter-muter." Taeil cuma diem, kebanyakan ngelamun. Wong yang dilamunin gawat banget :') tapi untung aja gak kesambet dia.

Belum lama bel pintu depan bunyi, Jihoon langsung ngacir kesana buat bukain pintu. Pas masuk dia ngebawa Johnny juga.

"Lho? Pr-nya Jihoon belum selesai. Kamu kok cepet banget sih datengnya?" protes Taeil. Johnny cuma nyengir.

"Bentar ya Mas, aku panggilin Mbak Chaerin." Jihoon ninggalin mereka, perasaan tadi Mbak Chaerin di halaman belakang sama Mama. Tapi gak tau lagi. Terus dibales anggukan sama Johnny.

Johnny duduk sila deket sama Taeil yang lagi selonjoran kaki di karpet bulu. Duduknya deket banget soalnya pada nempel paha mereka. Terus liat-liatan beberapa menit. Lalu ketawa bareng, berasa sekitar milik berdua. Yang ngetik auto ngiri :')

"Santai yang, aku juga ada urusan sama Mbaknya Jihoon." Dia udah nyenderin kepalanya di bahunya Taeil, sekarang malah ngusel di lehernya. Taeil diem aja, udah biasa sama kelakuannya Johnny. Pada gak inget rumah orang apa gimana sih ini?

"Emang mau ngapain?" di tangan Taeil udah ada tugasnya Jihoon, kasian kalo gak dibantu cepet-cepet.

"Berkas magangku ada yang kurang, mau aku tanyain terus besok lusa kubawa." Taeil cuma muter mata males, kebiasaan si Johnny. "Bentaran yang, aku capek banget." Terus Johnny berubah posisi dari yang senderan sekarang udah jadi tiduran sambil pahanya Taeil buat bantal.

"Heh! Inget rumah orang ini, jangan tidur Youngho. Kamu capek emang abis ngapain sih?" Taeil udah naro tugasnya Jihoon yang di coret sana-sini, di tambahin tulisan juga. Sekarang tangannya udah narik rambutnya Johnny. Biar Jihoon betulin sendiri tugasnya.

"Abis nganterin Papa sama Mama ke bandara, capek tau duduk lama buat nyetir. Terus langsung pergi kesini bawa motor." Taeil gak jadi narikin rambutnya Johnny lagi malah ngelus rambut kelamnya. Dia ngerti banget kok sama orang tuanya Johnny, mereka punya perusahaan yang buka cabang di luar negeri, mangkanya sering banget ke bandara. "Cium dong, sapa tau jadi semangat lagi aku."

Taeil melotot lucu, "Males! Ayo bangun, kamu ya jangan leha-leha terus."

Akhirnya Johnny milih bangun, iya gimana gak bangun, wong paha yang di buat bantal gerak gak karuan supaya dia mau bangun. "Kalo kamu gak mau ya aku ambil sendiri aja." Pipi Taeil langsung dicium kilat, ngebuat yang punya pipi kaget. Abis itu Johnny cuma nyengir, lumayan bisa cium pipi gengs. Jadi semangat lagikan dia.

Barengan itu Yoongi keluar mau ke Jihoon nanyain kucing mereka kok gak keliatan batang hidungnya. Pas di ruang tamu gak nemuin Jihoon, malah ngeliat gebetan cium-cium pipi guru les adeknya. Mimpi apa ya kemarin, kok dapet beautiful scenery :"

Auto nyesek si Yoongi :')

Ingin mengumpat tapi gak bisa, terus kalo ngumpat juga dia ini siapanya Johnny :')

Lah terus Taeil itu siapanya Johnny? Kok enak banget bisa dicium tiang bendera :')

Tadi nyesek sekarang ngiri, heh! Gak boleh iri Yoongi.

Jadi masalahnya kok Johnny bisa kesini?

Johnny ngerasa kehadiran orang lain, jadi dia noleh malah nemuin Mas Yoongi. "Eh Mas Yoongi, kenalin ini pacarku. Mas udah kenalkan sama Mas Taeil?"

Yoongi ngangguk sekilas, akhirnya terbongkar sudah statusnya. Pacar gengs, Yoongi kalah start. Dulu Yoongi kira mereka ini cuma temenan, orang kalo gak sengaja ketemu sama Johnny, Taeil itu suka kesel sendiri. Paling parah Johnny pernah ditabok pipi mungkin soalnya dia gak suka sifat kerdusnya Johnny. Ternyata enggak, ternyata malu digodain pacar.

Ini kok ada suara petir sih? Oh iya lupa, hatinya Yoongi lagi kesamber ya.

Beda Yoongi beda pula Taeil, siapa yang gak seneng diakui sama pacar sendiri dengan bangga begitu. Dia seneng, tapi inget ada penderitaan orang. Intinya dia seneng tapi kasian, jadi canggungkan kalo liat Mas Yoongi.

"Ini kok pada diem-dieman gini?" tanya Jihoon pas nyampe ruang tamu. Sekilas ngeliatin kakaknya, "Ih Mas Yoongi mau ganggu adek ya? Bilangin Mama nih." Jihoon udah mau teriak tapi langsung di pelototin Yoongi. Kakaknya yang manis kayak gula ini kalo marah serem, jadi dia langsung diem.

"Gak. Cari Fufu kok gak keliatan."

"Bilang kek, itu di kamar sama Papa. Eh Mas Johnny, ke halaman belakang aja, Mbak Chaerin disana."

Johnny ngangguk sekilas, "Bentar ya aku tinggal dulu." Dia ngomong ke Taeil, terus dibales senyum manis, abis gitu pipinya Taeil dicubit sampe empunya ketawa pelan terus baru beranjak dari situ.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Beneran pacaran mereka :') kalo Jihoon mah gak peduli, lagi fokus sama tugasnya yang di coret-coret.

Pas Yoongi mau balik ke kamarnya dia gak sengaja tatapan sama Taeil, terus senyum canggung. Meskipun sakit tapi harus tegar, untung dia gak nyanyi juga sama Mbak Rossa :')

Taeil lebih canggung lagi, tapi dia tetep bales senyumnya Yoongi.

Sadar gak sadar matanya Yoongi udah netesin air mata, untung aja netes pas udah masuk kamar.

Ini yang ngetik juga kasian sama Yoongi :') tapi gemes sama Johnil, gimana dong :')

.

Taeil meluk tubuhnya Johnny kenceng, btw mereka udah pulang terus sekarang lagi ada di jalan. Johnny ngendarain motornya pelan –menurut dia– tapi bagi Taeil enggak. Dia yang di peluk Taeil seneng bukan main, kan jadi anget. Wuanjing, modus ternyata :"

"Yang, nginep di rumah aku ya?" tanya Johnny pas lagi di lampu merah.

"Ih gak bisa!"

"Udah gapapa, jatahnya nginep dirumah aku sekarang."

Mau protes lagi, tapi Johnny udah jalanin motornya kenceng lagi. Lebih kenceng dari yang tadi, jadi Taeil meluk sambil remes jaketnya Johnny. Nempel terooss~

Pengen ku tempeleng si Johnny aslinya :') tapi dia tinggi, sedangkan yang nulis cuma setinggi dibawah ketiaknya itu aja turun lagi. Anjir gak imbang banget sial :') jadi gak bisa nempeleng kan :"

Pas nyampe rumah, Taeil buru-buru turun dari motor. Nungguin Johnny parkir motor sama ngunci pager terus bukain kunci rumah. Waktu kebuka Taeil langsung cus ke kamarnya Johnny capek banget dia.

"Yang, mandi dulu." Johnny gak dapet respon, malah Taeil asik melukin gulingnya sambil meremin mata. Daripada capek sendiri akhirnya Johnny yang pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Denger pintu kamar mandi ketutup dia langsung buka mata, capek banget dia asli. Pengen bobok, tapi gak enak sama Johnny. Terus masih kepikiran Mas Yoongi, padahal Taeil bukan yang termasuk berpotensi jadi pelakor :') kenapa sih Taeil ini, herman.

Gak lama mukanya langsung dibenamin ke guling, gimana enggak, lagi kepikiran masalah, pacarnya tiba-tiba keluar kamar mandi cuma pake boxer. Kaget lah dia.

Meskipun gitu, dia juga ngintip sedikit. Nikmat mana lagi yang mau di dustain pas Johnny ganti baju :') Dia betahin biar gak mekik kayak tikus kejepit pas Johnny milih-milih baju di lemarinya. Punggungnya itu lho, senderable.

Akhirnya pilihan Johnny jatuh sama kaos _sleeveless_ hitam polos, abis di pake langsung matiin lampu kamar terus kasurnya, tapi lampu di meja nakas yang remang-remang gak dimatiin. Pas udah baringin badan dia langsung meluk Taeil yang munggungin dia. Terus benerin selimut yang berantakan. Hidungnya udah usel-usel rambutnya Taeil yang alhamdullillah masih wangi meskipun gak mandi. Ehe.

Johnny agak ngelonggarin pelukannya pas Taeil gerak ngehadap dia buat bales pelukannya Johnny. Udah nyaman banget deh Taeil, wajahnya bisa ndusel-ndusel di dada bidang pacarnya. Ekstra nyaman sekali, Johnny juga seneng-seneng aja.

"Kamu kok tegang banget pas ngeliat Mas Yoongi?"

Taeil hela nafas, emang harus di omongin deh. "Selama jalan sama Mas Yoongi ngerasa tatapannya dia gimana ke kamu?"

"Tatapan? Biasa aja sih." Sambil Johnny inget-inget.

"Goblok, dia itu suka sama kamu."

"Eh? Masa? Ya ampun berarti aku ganteng banget ya." Taeil balesin sama cubitan di _bicep_ -nya Johnny. Terus yang lebih tinggi meringis sakit. "Geer banget sih jadi orang, kamu kebanyakan ngerdusin Mas Yoongi kan? Kayak yang di kafe tempo hari."

"Aku bercanda itu, gak tahu kalo jadi baper dia."

"Mangkanya berhenti ngerdus!"

Terus Johnny senyum jahil, "Sayangnya Youngho cemburu ya?."

"Ish. Gak." Keburu gemes, Johnny milih cium pipinya Taeil, yang pendek makin brutal buat nyubit.

Johnny buru-buru megangin pipinya Taeil supaya bisa natap dia. "Kamu tahu kan, pusat duniaku cuma di kamu Tael." Begitu doang langsung ambyar, apalagi dipanggil 'Tael'. Lumer langsung.

"Me.. menangkan hatiku bukanlah–" belum selesai, tapi Taeil udah nangkup wajahnya Johnny. Bukan gara-gara suaranya gak enak, cuma dia nanti tambah ambyar kalo dinyanyiin lagu itu.

"Be-berhenti!" langsung tenggelam di dadanya Johnny, malu banget dia. Johnny senyum, terus diciumi pucuk kepalanya Taeil sayang. "Tidur Tael, mimpi indah." Terus Johnny meluk Taeil erat sambil benamin wajahnya di surai lembut pacarnya. Makin merah wajahnya, terus dada detakannya gak normal. Taeil beneran ambyar kayaknya.

Woi, yang ngetik ngiri sialan :'3

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Ini side story dari fanfic-ku judulnya "Tetangga" yang main pairnya Minyoon, yaps, aku #TeamTopJimin, hewhew. Disana setting-nya bulan puasa, tapi disini enggak. Yang mau tau nasibnya Yoongi bisa baca disana, wkwkwk, promosi anying.

Ada kok fotonya yang Yoongi sebelahnya Johnny, terus depannya Johnny itu Taeil, acara award kok, tapi aku lupa. Disitu cocok banget mereka :'3 Johnny tinggi menjulang, Yoongi-nya kecil, ehe. Tapi tetep bakal milih Johnil sih.

Masalah tinggi itu beneran, Johnny 184/185 ya? Segitu lah pokoknya. Sedangkan aku 147cm, gak kebayang kalo ngomong sama Johnny sambil berdiri, dongak terus gengs :')

Ya ampun, aku double update :")

Review?


	5. CottonCandy98

Kejutan

Request by:

CottonCandy98

Rated:

T

Genre:

Romance, Family, lil bit' fluff (tak menjamin)

Warning:

Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Domestic!AU yang gagal, bikin bosen, sedia apapun sebelum muntah.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini.

Bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati suaminya yang tidur tengkurap dengan setelan kantor yang masih lengkap, bahkan sepatunya saja masih bertengger manis di kakinya.

Taeil menatap jam digital pada dinding kamar, menujukan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Yang artinya suaminya baru saja pulang dan dia bangun kesiangan. Dia biasanya bangun sekitar jam setengah enam untuk menyiapkan sarapan meskipun sarapan itu akan di makan siang hari. Setelah membuat sarapan lalu membersihkan rumah dan menunggu Youngho pulang dari kerja lemburnya.

Karena bangun kesiangan dan tidak menyambut Youngho, Taeil lebih memilih mengurus Youngho terlebih dahulu. Lelaki tinggi itu mungkin tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

Dimulai dengan melepas sepatu hitam mengkilat itu, diikuti dengan kaos kakinya. Lalu menatanya di bawah tempat tidur terlebih dahulu. Membuka jas itu perlahan, dengan susah payah mengubah posisi Youngho menjadi terlentang. Yang membuat Taeil heran adalah seberapa lelah Youngho sampai tak terusik sama sekali dengan perlakuannya.

Berlanjut dengan kancing kemeja di kedua pergelangan tangannya, menggulungnya sampai siku. Sejenak menatap lengan yang liat akan otot itu, dan tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri, berapa lama dia tak merasakan rengkuhan hangat pada pagi hari saat memasak dan malam hari menjelang tidur? Tentu saja itu lama sekali, bahkan dia tak ingat.

Melonggarkan sabuk, lalu beralih untuk membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Youngho. Tangannya mengusap wajah Youngho perlahan, menatap gurat wajah lelah sang suami yang tertidur pulas. Taeil hanya tersenyum hambar, memberikan kecupan manis pada kening lalu membenamkan kepala Youngho di dadanya. Mengusap rambut tebal itu berulang untuk membuatnya nyaman, dan dengan senang hati Taeil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara merdunya.

"Tidur nyenyak Youngho."

.

Taeil terbangun, sepertinya dia ikut tertidur. Yang membuatnya menyerngit adalah tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong. Hari mulai menjelang sore, apa Youngho sudah kembali lagi ke kantor? Ingin rasanya untuk sehari saja Taeil mengurung suaminya di rumah untuk istirahat tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan. Tapi dasarnya Youngho seorang _workaholic,_ jadi dipaksa pun dia akan menolak.

Netranya melirik sesuatu yang tersaji di atas nakas, sebuah roti selai dan susu cokelat beserta catatan kecil.

' _Makanlah, aku tahu kau pasti belum makan apapun, maaf hanya ini yang bisa kubuat..'_

Bukannya menyentuh sajian itu, Taeil sendiri lebih memilih menangis. Merasa tak berguna atas dirinya sendiri.

–Jadi sebelum Taeil terbangun Youngho sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Dia mengerjap heran bisa berada dalam pelukan hangat istrinya. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu yang sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak rela. Bernafas lega karena istri manisnya ini tidak terusik sama sekali.

Youngho duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya sembari menatap wajah manis yang terlelap. Wajahnya damai sekali saat tidur. Dan membuat Youngho tak ada kata berhenti untuk memuja.

Dia menatap tubuhnya sejenak, sepatu dan jasnya sudah terlepas. Pasti perbuatan istrinya. Youngho ingat dia pulang pagi yang biasanya disambut Taeil tapi kali ini lelaki manis itu masih tertidur di kasur mereka. Jadi karena Youngho sudah terlalu lelah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Taeil.

Youngho juga menatap apa yang dikenakan istrinya, kemeja berwarna _navy_ miliknya. Youngho mengusap pipi lembut itu, tersenyum sejenak, sebegitu besarkah Taeil merindukannya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah saat ini. Lalu bibir ranum itu dilumat sebentar dan beralih untuk mengecup kening yang tertutup poni tebal. Dia berjanji hari ini adalah pekerjaan terakhirnya dan dia akan pulang cepat.

Setelah itu beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan diri. Segera bersiap pergi ke kantor kembali dan menyiapkan sarapannya beserta istri yang terlambat dengan sederhana.

.

Taeil sudah membuang sajian yang dibuat Youngho, dia bukan kesal karena Youngho lebih tepatnya kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Jadi sebagai gantinya dia memakan sandwich buatannya sendiri.

Hari menjelang malam dan Taeil hanya menonton televisi dengan bosan. Saat dirinya ingin mematikan televisi tersebut pintu depan terbuka, menampakan Youngho yang sedang mencoba melepaskan dasi kantornya.

"Youngho kau–" tentus saja Taeil terkejut, baru kali ini Youngho pulang lebih awal.

Setelah selesai dengan dasinya dan melempar tas kerjanya pada sofa, Youngho langsung mencium bibir laksana kuncup mawar yang ranum milik Taeil.

"Aku pulang, Seo Taeil." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman dalam mereka. Lalu pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum di ikuti oleh istrinya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah rampung?"

Youngho menatap Taeil yang terkejut akan kepulangannya, "Minum ini, kau tegang sekali." Taeil menatap bingung pada Youngho tapi setelahnya meminum air pada gelas kaca tersebut.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku ingin sekali memelukmu _hyung._ "

"Tapi ini tidak seperti bi–" belum selesai berbicara, tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dengan mata terpejam dan untung saja Youngho menahan tubuhnya.

"Sesuai rencana."

.

Taeil mengerjap perlahan, dilihatnya tubuhnya masih mengenakan piyama flamingo berwarna hitam kemarin malam lalu menatap sekitar kamar. Ini bukan kamarnya dengan Youngho.

Tubuhnya dibawa ke dinding berupa kaca, melihat keadaan diluar. Diluar ramai dan banyak sekali orang bule. Sejak kapan komplek perumahannya banyak turis?

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung_? Cepat mandi dan kita pergi jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Kau tidak kerja?"

Youngho berjalan mendekati Taeil, menangkup wajah manis yang baru bangun tidur itu. "Sudah kukatakan pekerjaanku semuanya sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kau tahu, betapa rindunya aku padamu _hyung._ " Bibirnya dikecup kilat, Taeil hanya mengerjap lucu, pipinya bersemu hangat.

Taeil menatap penampilan suaminya, setelan parka hitam itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Tapi tunggu dulu, sebenarnya ini dimana?

"Pakai sesuatu yang tebal _hyung,_ udara Bergen bulan ini lumayan dingin. Semua pakaianmu ada di lemari."

Lelaki manis itu menoleh cepat pada Youngho, "Maksudmu Bergen?"

"Iya _hyung,_ sekarang kita di Bergen, Norwegia."

"APA?!"

.

Fløibanen Funicular.

Tempat wisata yang menyuguhkan sensasi menaiki kereta dengan rel menanjak menuju bukit dengan kemiringan hampir 50 derajat. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Taeil maupun Youngho.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kita bisa di Norwegia, padahal semalam aku yakin masih berada di rumah kita." Taeil sesekali melirik pemandangan di luar jalur kereta lewat dinding gerbong yang kebanyakan berupa kaca.

Youngho berdiri di depan Taeil yang duduk, otomatis menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap istri manisnya ini. "Ingat apa yang kau minum? Aku tidak tahu obat tidur yang kupakai jangka waktunya lama sekali, sampai-sampai kau belum sadar meskipun sudah berada dalam kamar hotel."

Taeil langsung terkejut, "Kau mengajakku dengan cara biasa saja bisa kan tuan Seo. Jangan seperti penculik begini, huh."

"Ini kejutan. Bukan ajakan."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit mereka tiba di atas bukit Mont Floyen. Seorang pemandu mengarahkan semua penumpang pada tempat bernama Fløytrappene. Tempat yang berbentuk pelataran, disini semua wisatawan bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Bergen secara luas.

Taeil mengerjap lucu, ini indah sekali. Langkahnya dia bawa menuju pagar pembatas bukit, menatap ketujuh bukit yang mengelilingi kota Bergen, pesisir pantai dengan ombak yang tenang beserta hamparan rumah penduduk yang unik. Rasanya dia seperti di negeri dongeng.

Youngho melihat antusias istrinya yang membuatnya tersenyum, kejutan di Bergen sepertinya tidak buruk.

Saat tubuh yang lebih kecil mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merasakan hawa yang dingin, Youngho mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil yang terbalut _sweater_ abu-abu itu dalam parkanya. Memeluknya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang nyaman. Youngho meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu istrinya, "Sudah hangat kan _hyung_?" Taeil hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda pada pipi lembutnya.

"Kau suka dengan kejutannya?" Taeil mengangguk perlahan, rasa rindunya terbalaskan meskipun Youngho melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Youngho membisikkan kalimat itu perlahan, rasa rindunya juga sama besarnya dengan sang istri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami dengan nyaman.

Menghabiskan indahnya pagi hari yang sejuk di Bergen dengan membagi rasa rindu antar keduanya.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Request-nya kak CottonCandy98 clear ya, maafkan kalo gk fluff, ini dulu ya, besok-besok nyusul lagi. Bos aku moody-an soalnya, kzl.

Terima kasih untuk:

Jirin-ssi || kimionjung (jangan bayangin imut yang petit gitu ya, soalnya kalo aku kyk bakpau berjalan :" aku gembul :") || Alpheratz3100 (beneran tinggiku segitu, jadi 150 aja kalo pake sepatu, huhu) || CottonCandy98 (Maaf lho kak tidak sesuai ekspetasimu :( || xoxoxiu (buat ff sebelah sabar aja ya kak :")

Review?


	6. Bonus II

Liburan

Rated:

T

Genre:

Family

Warning:

Shounen-ai, MPREG, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sedia apapun sebelum muntah bila sakit berlanjut berhenti baca.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sembari menunggu waktu penerbangan,Taeil membagi sedikit biskuit untuk anak bungsunya mengingat anaknya itu menggerutu kelaparan dengan bahasa cadelnya.

"Haechan mau lagi?" tanya Taeil sambil membersihkan remah-remah di bibir Haechan.

"Um!" gumamnya semangat, Taeil membagi biskuit cokelat itu, lalu mencium pipi gembil Haechan dikarenakan gemas dengan cara makan anak itu. Haechan duduk tenang di pangkuan Taeil, menikmati biskuit cokelat favoritnya. Mengabaikan _hyung_ pertamanya yang sedang mencubiti pipi gembulnya.

"Jungwoo, biarkan adikmu makan dengan tenang." Anak bernama Jungwoo itu mencebik, tapi setelahnya memilih bersandar pada ibunya sambil memeluk boneka karakter line 'TATA'.

" _Eomma_! Bagi biskuit juga." Teriak anak lelaki yang usianya lebih muda dari Jungwoo yang sedang berlari menghampiri ketiganya. "Ini untuk Mark." Setelah mendapat biskuit, dia duduk di sisi kosong ibunya.

"Dimana _Appa-_ mu?"

Mark menoleh, "Masih mengurus koper, katanya ada yang tertukar." Taeil langsung menghela nafas, suaminya kenapa bisa ceroboh seperti itu.

Moon Taeil, atau sekarang bisa disebut Seo Taeil menikah dengan lelaki tinggi nan tampan bernama Seo Youngho, seorang yang sekarang ini menjabat menjadi Direktur untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya di Seoul.

Dikaruniai tiga orang anak yang manis, Si sulung bernama Seo Jungwoo, umur 9 tahun. Si tengah bernama Seo Minhyung, umur 7 tahun, dia lebih suka dipanggil Mark. Dan si bungsu Seo Haechan, usianya masih 3 tahun, sangat menempel pada Taeil maupun Youngho. Setelah kelahiran Haechan terjadi masalah pada rahim milik Taeil, dan terpaksa lelaki manis itu lebih memilih untuk mengangkat rahimnya daripada harus mendapat kejadian yang tidak di inginkan. Untung saja saat kehamilan Haechan rahimnya belum mengalami masalah, jika itu terjadi mungkin sekarang malaikat kecilnya itu tidak tertawa riang di sisinya saat ini.

Hari ini keluarga Seo sedang melaksanakan acara liburan, Jungwoo dan Mark sedang libur sekolah, dan Youngho yang mendapatkan jatah libur setelah bekerja keras tiga bulan terakhir. Memilih Chicago, tempat kelahiran Youngho sebagai destinasi liburan. Untuk berkunjung ke kakek nenek tentu saja.

"Kemari malaikat gembul _Appa_ ~" Youngho datang langsung mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah Haechan.

"Gendong _Appa_... " ucapnya sambil berusaha meraih tangan Youngho, sang Ayah mengerti akan kemauannya langsung meraih tubuhnya. Setelah berada dalam gendongan Youngho, Haechan langsung memeluk leher Ayahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan itu. Berujung dengan memejamkan mata.

Youngho tersenyum menatap tingkah anak bungsunya ini, dicium pipinya lembut, tangan kirinya meraih tudung _hoodie_ yang memiliki telinga beruang berwarna cokelat untuk menutupi kepala buah hatinya. Taeil hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah laku anak dan suaminya ini.

"Waktunya masuk ke pesawat _hyung._ " Ucap Youngho pada Taeil yang masih mengusap wajah Mark yang terlihat masih mengantuk, sedangkan si sulung sudah berdiri bersebelahan dengan Ayahnya sambil mengusap matanya perlahan, dia juga terlihat mengantuk. Sedikit informasi, keluarga ini memilih penerbangan malam karena pagi tadi Youngho masih ada urusan di kantor.

"Baiklah kau duluan, biar Jungwoo dan Mark bersamaku. Lihatlah Haechan, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk. Apalagi perutnya sudah kenyang." Taeil berdiri untuk mengusap kepala Haechan. Anak ini benar-benar terlelap nyaman.

"Kalau begitu cepat ya, aku tidak mau ada yang tertinggal." Youngho pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Taeil hanya mengangguk, menatap kedua anaknya kini.

"Jungwoo dan Mark kita ke pesawat, ok? Setelah itu kalian bisa tidur sepuasnya." Ucapnya lembut lalu mencium pucuk kepala kedua anak tersebut yang sebenarnya membuat mereka tambah mengantuk. Ciuman Ibu mereka membuat nyaman.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Mark berada di tengah, Taeil di sebelah kiri dan Jungwoo sebelah kanan dengan memeluk boneka TATA dengan erat.

" _Eomma,_ saat tiba nanti boleh aku makan pie buatan _Halmonie_?" ucap Jungwoo masih setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Terakhir saat mengunjungi mereka, pie milikku di makan habis oleh Mark." Dia terdengar kesal tapi wajahnya mengantuk sekali.

Yang lebih muda mendengus, "Salah sendiri kenapa tak memakannya."

"Kan sudah ku bilang nanti waktu itu." Bela Jungwoo.

Taeil berdehem, jika tidak dipisahkan bisa berujung panjang. "Baik anak-anak, sekarang kita masuk pesawat dulu. Jika sudah sampai, _Eomma_ akan membantu _Halmonie_ membuat pie yang banyak untuk kalian, mengerti?"

Otomatis keduanya mengangguk untuk mengakhiri, mereka tak mau Ibunya marah. Karena jika sudah marah sangat menakutkan.

.

Yang paling semangat adalah Jungwoo saat tiba dirumah kakek-neneknya, hasrat ingin memakan pie sangat besar pada anak ini. Neneknya pasti akan membuat pie jika mendapat kabar Youngho akan kemari dengan keluarganya, karena cucu pertamanya sangat menyukai pie.

Selagi Youngho dan Taeil menata barang-barang di kamar, ketiga anak itu bersenda gurau bersama sang nenek. Kakek mereka sedang berada di kantor, mengingatkan ini masih hari Rabu.

"Lihat beruang kecil ini, kenapa kau semakin gendut, hm?" ucap _Halmonie_ yang sedang memangku Haechan, dan anak itu sendiri tengah melihat ensklopedia bergambar.

"Dia suka makan _Halmonie._ " Ucap Mark yang masih fokus menonton televisi bersama Jungwoo yang asik dengan pie-nya.

" _Monie,_ apa? apa?." Haechan menunjuk gambar sapi di buku sambil menatapnya antusias. Dimatanya binatang ini memiliki warna yang sama dengan anjing milik Jaehyun _samchon._ Yang nyatanya hanya anjing Dalmatian.

"Ini namanya sapi, penghasil daging dan susu, yang sering Haechan makan dan minum." Bocah kecil itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Youngho keluar berniat untuk mengambil minum, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat anak bungsunya berteriak, " _Appa_! Lihat sapi, _ne_?" lihatnya bocah gembul ini, tatapan matanya sangat antusias. Sang Ayah menyerngit, "Tidak jadi pergi ke Chicago Bean?" tanyanya pada Jungwoo dan Mark. Entah kenapa keduanya terdiam sesaat, melihat sapi berarti pergi ke peternakan kan? Sepertinya permintaan Haechan boleh juga.

" _Ne_!" putus keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku ingin makan yogurt stroberi." Ini Jungwoo.

"Memetik semangka." Ini Mark yang maniak sekali dengan semangka.

 _Halmonie_ tertawa pelan melihat antusias ketiga cucunya ini. "Kau harus ekstra menjaga mereka, peternakan itu luas Youngho." Ayah dari ketiga anak itu mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja _Eomma._ "

Taeil menatap semuanya bingung saat keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga, "Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?"

"Anak gembulmu ini ingin melihat sapi Taeil." Ucap _Halmonie_ sambil menunjuk Haechan yang kini tengah di suapi irisan buah oleh Jungwoo.

Lelaki manis itu terkekeh pelan, menghampiri Haechan, mengecup pipinya singkat. Bocah kecil itu hanya tertawa lucu saat di cium Ibunya. "Kau besok jangan nakal ya."

.

Untung saja, di Chicago Patchwork Farm menyediakan agrowisata juga. Bayangkan jika tidak ada, Mark adalah yang pertama menangis karena tidak bisa memetik semangka. Jadi sebelum masuk ke peternakan, para pengunjung di ajak untuk berwisata agro, menanam dan memetik.

Ketiga anak itu lucu dengan baju lengan pendek warna _navy_ untuk Jungwoo, abu-abu utuk Mark, dan _maroon_ untuk Haechan. Beserta celana _jeans_ pendek, dan topi jerami. Sedangkan Youngho menggunakan kaos putih polos dan dirangkap kemeja kotak-kotak yang lenganya di gulung sampai siku dan celana _jeans_ panjang. Taeil menggunakan kaos _navy_ lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ panjang.

Bocah-bocah kecil itu sudah siap dengan keranjang ditangan, yang memegang gunting hanya Jungwoo dan Mark. Haechan memetik bersama sang Ayah.

Pertama ke area stroberi, " _Eomma,_ dimana semangkanya?" ucap Mark sambil memilah daun stroberi, entah berusaha mencari stroberi atau mencari semangka. Jungwoo jangan ditanya, dia sudah mendapat setengah keranjang. Youngho dan Haechan masih berkeliling berbaur dengan pengunjung lain dengan pertanyaan yang banyak keluar dari mulut si gembul.

"Ini masih rute pertama Mark." Ucap sang Ibu sambil memotong stroberi dan memasukkannya ke keranjang milik Mark.

Bocah itu menatap stroberi di keranjangnya, "Baiklah, aku akan selesai dengan rute-rute yang lain agar bisa bertemu dengan semangka." Sungguh Taeil ingin tertawa tapi dia hanya bisa menahannya.

"Kalau begitu _Eomma_ tinggal ke adikmu ya? Lihatlah dia sepertinya membuat _Appa_ kesulitan." Mark menatap sejenak Haechan yang berlari kesana-kemari untuk menangkap kupu-kupu. Dan Ayahnya memang terlihat kesulitan.

.

"Ini sawi."

"Ini bayam _hyung._ "

Keduanya menoleh cepat, bertatapan sengit. Mereka sekeluarga kini berada di lahan sayur hidroponik. Sepertinya Jungwoo dan Mark akan memulai pertarungan sengit hanya karena tanaman hijau berdaun lebat ini.

"Bayam berdaun kecil, bukan lebar-lebar seperti ini. Ini sawi, tidak boleh protes." Ucap Jungwoo sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Pangkal sawi putih, bukan hijau." Bela Mark sambil menunjuk pangkal tanaman hijau yang terendam air di pipa.

Taeil akhirnya turun tangan, ditariknya telinga kedua anaknya. " _Shut up, two little brat._ " Otomatis keduanya berhenti, tenang saja, Taeil tidak terlalu keras menarik telinga mereka.

Youngho dan Haechan sudah berkeliling, bahkan sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Entah karena gemas dengan Haechan yang asyik berceloteh atau seorang Seo Youngho yang tampannya keterlaluan.

"Ini namanya selada, yang biasanya untuk campuran salad. Atau dimakan dengan daging panggang."

"Salad? Apakah itu campuran sayur-mayur yang disiram mayonaise? Yang pernah di makan Doyoung _Imo_?" ucap Jungwoo sambil mengingat rupa salad itu sendiri. Dan Taeil mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ah! Aku pernah lihat Yuta _Samchon_ makan ini dengan daging, tapi kenapa berwarna merah gelap?" Ucap Mark lebih penasaran lagi.

"Beberapa varietas–"

"Varietas?" Taeil berhenti sejenak, bahasanya terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti Mark. "Beberapa jenis memang ada yang berwarna merah gelap sayang." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengelus rambut lebat Mark.

"Apa yang seperti ini _Eomma_?" Jungwoo yang menemukan selada berwarna merah gelap langsung saja berteriak pada Ibunya.

"Woah! Kau menemukannya _hyung_." Mark langsung berlari menghampiri Jungwoo, dan Taeil hanya bisa tersenyum, keduanya memang suka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi akan cepat rukun setelahnya.

Sedangkan Youngho menggendong Haechan untuk berkeliling, memasuki lahan pohon jeruk. Sedari tadi tangan kecil itu tidak ada hentinya untuk menyenggol buah jeruk yang sudah masak.

Pohon jeruk disini tidak tinggi, melainkan seperti varietas jeruk Jeju atau Florida yang memiliki pohon pendek jadi tak perlu menaikki pohon, cukup berdiri di sebelah atau menaiki tangga lipat kita akan bisa memanen buah _orange_ ini.

"Haechan, ini namanya jeruk. Coba kau bilang, 'je-ruk'"

"Je-ruk? Warnanya oren." sungguh lelaki umur tiga puluhan ini sangat gemas dengan anaknya.

"Pintar, Haechan tahu warna jeruk dari siapa?"

" _Eomma."_ Youngho tersenyum sejenak, istrinya memang dapat diandalkan. Diciuminya pipi gembil itu sampai membuat Haechan tertawa lucu. Semua orang disekeliling mereka berdua bisa melihat aura kebahagiaan yang kentara.

.

Lahan ini membuat Mark betah berlama-lama, apalagi jika bukan lahan semangka. Sudah berapa banyak buah dan sayur yang dipanen keluaga ini. Catatan kecilnya Youngho harus membayar lebih untuk harga panenan buah dan sayur yang melebihi ketentuan. Tapi lelaki itu tak ambil pusing, karena jika itu membuat keluarganya senang kenapa tidak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Taeil pada Mark yang terlihat serius sekali memakan semangka yang disediakan.

"Enak sekali _Eomma._ " Bocah tujuh tahun itu sangat senang dengan buah ini, bahkan saat sampai lahan ini dia langsung berteriak pada _Hyung-_ nya untuk mengabadikan gaya apapun dengan semangka besar yang ada disini.

"Sapi.. _Eomma.._ Sapi." Rengek Haechan di gendongan Taeil, matanya menangkap gerombolan sapi yang sedang di lepas bebas di pekarangan yang lengkap dengar pagar tinggi. Lahan semangka ini dekat dengan tempat sapi-sapi tadi. Taeil lebih memilih menepi bersama Haechan untuk melihat sapi itu lebih dekat. Tanpa di duga seekor sapi mendekati mereka.

Haechan sedikit terkejut sapi itu sudah di dekatnya, "Ini sapi, seperti yang dilihat Haechan di buku bersama _Halmonie_." Bocah itu menyerngit, tanda tak senang. "Haechanie? –Kenapa?"

"Huwaaa..." dan setelahnya anak itu menangis keras sambil memeluk ibunya erat, menyebunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taeil. Youngho, Jungwoo, dan Mark langsung menghampirinya bertanya kenapa tapi Taeil menjawab tak apa.

Nyatanya Haechan takut akan wujud sapi tadi, sapi itu normal seperti sapi yang lain. Hanya saja Haechan takut saat menatap matanya. Maka dari itu refleks menangis keras.

.

Youngho dan Taeil kini hanya berdua, anak-anak mereka sedang ikut sesi edukasi yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak dan remaja di peternakan ini sambil menikmati hidangan yogurt dan beberapa makanan dari hasil pekerbunan maupun peternakan. Haechan tenang berada dalam pangkuan Jungwoo di kelas edukasi yang berada di bukit ini.

"Kau senang _hyung_?" tanya Youngho sambil menatap istrinya yang kini memakan yogurt jeruk. Taeil menghentikan suapannya, "Tentu saja, ini momen menyenangkan yang hanya bisa di lakukan saat kau libur kerja." Youngho hanya menampakkan cengirannya.

"Lalu semua buah dan sayur itu mau kau apakan Youngho?" sambil berkata tangannya menjulur ke arah mulut Youngho sambil membawa suapan yogurt segar itu, tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati. Menelan yogurt itu perlahan, "Biar _Eomma_ dan kau yang memasak itu."

Taeil mendengus, "Anak-anak seperti tak kenal hari esok saat memanennya."

"Namanya juga anak-anak _hyung_." Setelahnya Youngho menghapus jarak mereka, merangkul tubuh yang lebih kecil itu untuk mendekat. Taeil sedikit terkejut atas kelakuan suaminya. "Youngho, apa–"

"Tak apa, biarkan seperti ini. Aku rindu sekali denganmu." Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kepala mereka dalam sandaran yang di lakukan Youngho. Sambil menikmati lebatnya pemandangan lahan jeruk dibawah bukit dengan hembusan angin sejuk.

CUP

Youngho secepat kilat mencium pelipis sang istri, "Terima kasih _hyung._ "

"Untuk?"

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih, apalagi untuk setia menjadi pendamping hidupku dan memberikan tiga malaikat lucu padaku."

"Kau terdengar _mellow_ ya?" Taeil terkekeh pelan, tumben sekali Youngho-nya seperti ini. Dengan menjinjit sedikit, Taeil mencuri kecupan di pipi kanan Youngho. "Sama-sama Youngho."

Lalu tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menunggu anak-anak mereka kembali ditemani yogurt jeruk dan senja yang mulai tampak.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Maaf ya kalian bertemu dengan tanaman lagi di fanfic-ku :"3

Semenjak Jungwoo masuk Ilichil, aku menetapkan dia anaknya Johnil. Lucu aja gitu, wkwk. Disini dia ARMY, biasnya Taehyung. Gampar saja aku :"

Ini inspirasinya dari pengalamanku yang suka banget pergi ke agro wisata, karena aku di Surabaya jadi kalo mau ke agro wisata harus ke Malang dulu, ehe. Di Surabaya ada kok agro wisata, Mangrove tapi.

Aku pernah hilang di tempat agro wisata gara-gara mencar sendiri, wkwkwk. Keluarga sama sepupu ada di lahan hidroponik sedangkan aku keliling lahan tomat sendiri. Kalo mau tahu aku ini maniak Tomat, gak penting anying, wkwk.

Request-nya otw ya pembaca budiman, aku sibuk kerja soalnya, wkwk. Bisa buat fanfic ini aja bersyukur banget ya walaupun jam tidur ke potong, huhu.

Buat kak xoxoxiu sabar aja, lembut & sedikit keju sedang proses, ini khusus buat kakak dan terakhir aku update disana, soalnya lanjutan chapter berikutnya kutaruh disini, biar fanfic ini banyak chapter aja, ehe.

Terima kasih untuk:

Jirin-ssi || kimionjung (waduh, kalo masalah seo kecil aku gak tau ya :") || CottonCandy98 (Syukur deh kakak suka :3) || xoxoxiu

Review?


End file.
